Crazier
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: What if loren and eddie were dating before the contest. What will happen when people come back from there past? Will leddie stay together or break up and what if loren becomes a rockstar too. How will there busy schedule make time for each other?. FInd ou
1. Love

**My new leddie story . Hope you like it!**

**Eddie's penthouse**

Loren: Hey babe.

Eddie: Hey lo.

Loren: I missed you. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I missed you too.

Loren: You wanna do some songwriting tonight?

Eddie: Sure.

Loren: Ok see you later.

Eddie: Bye . (He spins her around and kisses her passionately.)

(She giggles)

**Next Day**

Loren: Hey babe.

Eddie: Hey . (He kisses her)

Loren: So I have some new lyrics but not a full song.

Eddie: Ok sing it for me. ( He hands her a guitar.)

Loren: I'd never go with the wind just let it flow let it take me where it wants to go till you open the door. There is so much more I never seen it before I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings but you came along and changed everything you lift my feet of the ground you spin me around you make me crazier feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes you make me crazier crazier.

Eddie: That was amazing.

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Yes . (He leans in and kisses her as he demands entrance in her mouth. She slide onto his lap wraps get arms around his kneck she allows him. As their tongues battle he picks her up and walks up the stairs. He lays her on the bed she rips his shirt off, he pulls off her tank top she takes off her shorts and he takes of his pants . He starts kissing her neck unsnaps her bra, pulls her underwear off. He starts kissing kiss her roughly .)

**30 min later**

Eddie: Wow that was fun.

Loren: Yeah it was.

Eddie: Stay the night please.

Loren: I was hoping you would say that. I brought extra clothes.

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: What? (She says surprised)

Eddie: I love you Loren I want you too know it wasn't just meaningless sex.

Loren: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone. So do you think just a one shot or a full story? Review!**


	2. Me and You

**Hey everyone thank you to everyone who is supporting this story. I really appreciate all the reviews.**

**Eddie's Penthouse**

Loren: I have to go to school.

Eddie: I wish you didn't have too.

Loren: I know but I do. (She puts on a white mini skirt, dark pink tank top, white cardigan, pink ballet flats.)

Eddie: You look cute .

Loren: Thanks.(She kisses him)

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: Love you too.

**At School**

Mel: Hey stranger.

Loren: Hey Mel.

Adam: Hey lo.

Loren: Hey, mel you still want to do that video for your blog.

Mel: Yeah of course I do.

Loren: I was thinking I could ask Eddie to starr in it.

Mel: It is so awesome that you date a rockstar .

Loren: I know me and Eddie gave been dating for a month and people want me to do interviews come to award shows and everything.

Mel: It's like you are already famous.

Adam: She kinda is because there are paparazzi surrounding the school.

Mel: Damn we are going to have to take the back entrance.

Loren: Ugh I hate this.

Mel: You are the one in love with Eddie Duran you asked for this.

**After school (Eddie's Penthouse)**

Loren: I want to ask you a favor .

Eddie: Ok what is it?

Loren: Mel and I were wondering if you want to star in mel's film. If you can do that.

Eddie: Duh rockstar here. I will call you guys and set up a time for tommorow.

Loren: You're the best babe.

Eddie: Do I get something for being the best?

Loren: Yes you do. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Come on I will drive you home.

Loren: Well aren't you a gentleman.

Eddie: This way my lady.

**Loren's House**

Loren: Thanks for dropping me off.

Eddie: No problem babe.

Loren: I will see you tommorow.

Eddie: Wait I want to give you something. (He puts a diamond necklace around her neck)

Loren: This is beautiful thank you.

Eddie: You welcome beautiful. (He kissed her.)

(Her phone rings)

Loren: Hello.

Mel : SOS i have a date with adam.

Loren: I am on my way.

Mel: Thanks Lo.

(She hangs up.)

Eddie: What's up?

Loren: Mel needs me to come over.

Eddie: Ok i will see you at 2pm don't be late.

Loren: I am never late babe, love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone .Nora and Max are going to be in the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Music

**Hey so this story was a crossover but I changed it to a regular story. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Eddie's Penthouse**

Loren: School was brutal today.

Eddie: Aw why?

Loren: I was missing you the whole time.

Eddie: I missed you too, but i really need to get some songs done.

Loren: Ok, can I borrow your guitar?

Eddie: Of course.

(Loren starts strumming the guitar)

The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are So close yet so far Haven't I passed the test When will you realize Baby, I'm not like the rest  
Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to wait So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone There were tears in your eyes I called your cell phone, my love But you did not reply  
The world is ours if we want it We can take it if you just take my hand There's no turning back now Baby, try to understand  
Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to wait So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah  
When your lips are on my lips Then our hearts beat as one But you slip out of my fingertips Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh  
Don't wanna break your heart Wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to wait So let me give your heart a break  
'Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise Don't wanna break your heart Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break Oh yeah, yeah  
The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love

Eddie: That was amazing. (He stops the recording)

Loren: You were recording that, oh my did I sound horrible.

Eddie: No that was amazing that song is amazing.

Loren: Well it is about this guy I know.

Eddie: Who?

Loren: You Eddie. Duh.

Eddie: Oh, well I love it. (He kisses her)

Loren: Thank you.

Eddie: Now let me send it to jake.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: You are talented you could be a superstar.

Loren: I don't know about that.

Eddie: Loren stop doubting yourself you are amazing, beautiful, and talented. How many times do I have to tell you?.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Jake's Office**

Jake: I got the video wow Loren you are amazing.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: Let's put it on my website see what people think.

Loren: You don't have to do that Eddie.

Eddie: I want to.

Jake: Done.

Eddie: Thanks Jake.

Jake: No problem.

Eddie: Let's go see pops.

**At Max's Place**

Max: Hey guys.

Eddie: Hey pops. (He hugs him)

Max: What are you guys doing here?

Eddie: Just wanted to come by and see you. I just put Loren's song on my site I wanted you to listen to it .

Loren: Oh no.

Max: I bet you sound amazing Loren. (He opens the laptop and plays the video)

Eddie: Amazing huh.

Max: Really amazing you are really talented.

Eddie: I told you. (He wraps his arm around her waist)

Loren: If two rock stars are telling me I am great I guess I am.

**Thanks for reading everyone I will update soon I promise. Review!**


	4. Reording & Ex's

**Hey everyone well now that I am pretty much over with the flu. I can get back to writing thanks to everyone who sent me well wishes.**

**Tate House**

Loren: I'll be right back.

Eddie: Ok.

(Loren puts on her jean shorts and yellow tank top)

Loren: Ok let's go.

**Recording Studio**

Loren: This is so amazing.

Eddie: It's going to be you in the booth soon.

Jake: Ok Eddie this better be good.

Eddie: It totally will Jake. (He winks a Loren)

In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chilling  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer (Yeah)  
'Till you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try (Try)  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  
Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Whoa)  
Take me to the other side  
(Whoa)  
And take me to the other side  
(Whoa)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
(Whoa)  
And take me to the other side

Jake: Ok that was amazing it is so different good different.

Eddie: What did you think lo?

Loren: I think it was hot.

Eddie: (Whispers) I was thinking about you when I wrote it.

Loren: Oh really.

Eddie: Really. (He kisses her)

Jake: Ok, I am going to see what the label thinks.

Loren: Bye Jake.

(They start making out)

Jake: Uh guys this is a recording studio.

Loren: Oh sorry.

Eddie: Come on let's go.

**Eddie's Penthouse**

Eddie: What are you doing here?

Chloe: I came to see you babe.

Eddie: I want you out of here Chloe and give me back my key.

Chloe: Fine but you think this little wannabe is so much better don't you. You better watch out little girl something might happen to you.

Loren: Well Chloe I don't care I mean I got the guy so I don't think there is any completion.

Chloe: Whatever. (She leaves)

Eddie: Sorry about that.

Loren: It's not your fault exes are always problems.

Eddie: Well I just want to spend time with my girl.

Loren: I like the sound of that.

Eddie: I bet you do.

**Thanks for reading I know it is like totally boring and not a lot of leddie. Review Please!**


	5. Accident

**Hey I haven't update in a few days so here is a new chapter.**

**Eddie's Penthouse**

**Leddie are on the middle of an intense make out session.**

"Hey guys, oh sorry." Max says.

"Oh hey pops don't you know how to knock." Eddie says.

"I have a key remember and hello Loren."

"Hi I should go." Loren says a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to babe." Eddie says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I want to give you guys some time to talk." Loren says she grabs her purse.

"See you later." He kisses her and walks her to the door.

Loren leaves.

"So what did you want to talk about?." Eddie asks max.

"Nothing I was just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I am happy pops really happy." Eddie says thinking about Loren.

"That's good."

Twitter alert

LOREN TATE IN CAR CRASH

"Oh my god."

"What is it?"

"Loren she was in a car crash I have to get to the hospital." He starts crying.

"You are in no condition to drive." max says.

**Hospital**

"I am Eddie Duran my girlfriend was in a car crash Loren tate."

"Loren she is in surgery they don't know if she is going to make it or not."

"This can't be happening again pops this is all my fault I shouldn't have." He starts crying.

"Its ok Eddie its not your fault she is going to be fine."

"I can't lose her pops I can't."

"Eddie its going to be ok." Nora walks over to them and hugs him.

"How are you holding up Nora." Max says.

"Better than Eddie is but I know she is going to be fine." She walks over and sits down and hugs Eddie again.

"Are you here for Loren Tate?" the doctor says.

"Yes." Eddie says.

"She is going to be fine just a broken arm and leg she lost alot of blood but she is awake we gave her some painkillers so she is going to be drowsy."

"Can we see her?" Nora asks.

"Yes."

"Eddie you want to go first?" Nora asks.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you."

"Go ahead."

Loren's room

"Eddie is that you?"

"Yeah how are you doing?"

"Tired, come here I want to tell you something?."

"Ok." he walks over and holds her hand.

"I was so scared but I don't want you to be mad when I tell you this ok."

"Ok." he leans down and kisses her softly.

"Chloe hit me she got out of the car and said that's what you get you little bitch then she said to bad I killed his mom too."

"I am going to make sure she pays for what she did. Nora wants to see you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Waiting room.

"Pops I am going to kill Chloe."

"Wait what why."

"She was the one who crashed into Loren and mom and you."

"How do you know?"

"Loren said Chloe got out and said that she killed mom ."

"Eddie we are going to let the police handle this ok, people are watching you I don't want you to mess up your career over this. You are going to go and call Mel to get Loren some clothes you are going to stay at the hospital I am going to the policies station and tell them everything."

"Fine." he dials Mel's number .

"Hello, Eddie I am on my way to the hostpital is she ok?"

"She is fine mel can you go by her house and get her some clothes and other stuff."

"Yeah sure see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks, bye."

**Chloe's Pov**

"Now that I got that little girl out the way Eddie can finally be mine"

**Thanks for reading everyone I know shocker Loren is in the hostpital don't worry Chloe is going straight to jail. Please review!**


	6. Crazy

**Hey everybody sorry it took so long to update again. I have been really busy but please be patient I will try and update again as soon as possible.**

**Eddie's Penthouse**

"I am so glad to be out of that hospital." Loren says sitting on the couch.

"I am glad you are home too." Eddie says helping her up

"I don't live here."

"Do you want too?"

"I don't know."

"Well I want you too."

"Fine since I have no choice. " Loren says and kisses him.

"Ha." Eddie says.

"Ugh can I take a nap I am so tired."

"Yeah, you want me to carry you upstairs."

"I can walk but yes please. " Eddie picks her up and carries her upstairs.

**Tate House**

"I can't believe she did that to Loren." Nora says.

"She is a bitch she always thinks she can get what she wants." Max says.

"Well I don't want her anywhere near Loren."

"Eddie already got a restrain order on her."

"Good."

**Eddie Penthouse**

**(Doorbell)**

"What are you doing here? Never mind I am calling the police." He pulls out his cellphone.

"I am just here to comfort you from your lost." Chloe says.

"What lost?" Eddie says confused.

"Loren I heard she was in an accident."

"Yeah that you caused."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks.

"Loren remembered everything that you said now leave."

"Eddie who are you talking too?" Loren walks downstairs.

"No one you need to worry about" he runs over and helps her to the couch.

"I thought I killed you" Chloe said a little too loud.

"Get out now Chloe." Eddie says as he calls the police.

(Few minutes later the cops take Chloe to jail.)

"I am so sorry about that. "Eddie says.

"It's fine as long as you are here I know I am safe." Loren says and kisses him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading I know super short but I promise I will update soon. Love you all and please review!**


	7. Interview

**Hey guys so blah blah been super busy and all that junk but school ends June 6 so summer begins that means new updates every day. Review on this chapter please!**

**Eddie's Penthouse**

"I am so frustrated." Loren says flipping through her textbook.

"Why?" Eddie asks.

"I can't be at school and I have no clue how to solve this math problem." Loren says.

"Do you want me to help you?" Eddie says walking over and sitting beside her.

"Ha, I bet you wouldn't even know what to do." Loren says laughing.

"Hey, I know a thing or two about math I am not just a rock star." Eddie says.

"Yeah you are." Loren says.

"Hey!"

"You're my rock star." Loren says kissing him.

"I like the sound of that." Eddie says pulling away.

"Come on let's go to your mom's I bet you would feel better." Eddie says poking her stomach.

"Fine, let me get dressed." Loren says getting up.

Loren puts on white jeans, a pink tank top, white and pink sneakers.

**Nora's House**

"Hey honey do you want some tea?" Nora says.

"Yeah, I am having a hard time with this homework but cam is bringing the notes from class by because I know me didn't take any." Loren says.

"Ok, there are sandwiches on the counter I am going to run to the store. I will see you guys later." She hugs Loren and leaves.

"Well what do you want to do?" Eddie asks.

"This." Loren leans in a kisses him.

They make out for a while until someone calls Eddie.

"Hello." Eddie says.

"Hey where are you?" Jake asks.

"At Loren's why?"

"I need you to sign some papers and you have an radio interview in a hour." Jake says yelling.

"Ok, I'm coming." Eddie says.

"Hurry." Jake says then hangs up.

"I have to Jake needs me, do you feel like coming with me?" Eddie says.

"Yeah, cam isn't coming until 4 so let's go." Loren says getting up and walking to the door.

"I see your leg is feeling better."

"Yeah, it had been but I just like all the special treatment." Loren says.

"Oh really you had me carrying you and you can walk." Eddie says.

"Sorry I just like you carrying me." Loren says.

"Come on, do you want me to carry you?"

"Yes, please." Eddie picks her up and carries her to the car.

"I love you." Loren says.

"I love you too." He kisses her.

**Radio Station**

"Thanks for coming man." The DJ says.

"No, problem so let's talk about your album. When is it coming out?"

"Well I am still working on the material. I have been very inspired lately." Eddie says.

"Who is the special girl?"

"Loren Tate she is actually over there, she is really amazing I love her so much." Eddie says pointing to Loren.

"So people are saying that your ex Chloe Carter was responsible for causing Loren's crash."

"Yes, the police are handling her." Eddie says.

"Well I never liked Chloe, I think you are better with Loren and the fans agree."

"Thanks."

"Thank you for coming." The dj says.

"Good job Eddie you handled the Chloe situation perfectly." Jake says.

"I am proud of you babe." Loren says kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too let's go home." Loren says.

**Thanks for reading everyone Chloe drama in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	8. Break Up Make Up

**I have too many stories I am going crazy trying to update them all today to I am going to try and close out some of them. All over again I am ending that one and Kick Love Story and When You're Gone. **

**Song recommendation: Pull me in again by Brittany Underwood**

**Eddie's Penthouse **

"I have an idea how about we just run away and never come back." Loren says lying in Eddie's arms.

"It's not that simple but I would run away with you." Eddie says and kisses her.

Knock on the door

"Hey you missed me." Chloe says.

"Get out right now and how did you get out of jail?" Eddie says.

"I have my ways." Chloe says.

"Whatever just gets out Chloe and leave me and my family alone." Eddie says.

"Eddie you know you still love me you are just with that little girl to make me jealous." Chloe says.

"I am in love with Loren and I hate you." Eddie says.

"You don't mean that." Chloe says.

"Oh it's the devil." Loren says.

"What did you call me?" Chloe says

"Bitch you have many names around her I suggest you get out of here before you have a black eye too." Loren says.

Chloe storms out angrily.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so mean." Eddie says kissing Loren.

"She just makes me really mad." Loren says.

"Don't worry my dad and Joe is digging hard to find something that connects Chloe with my mom's death." Eddie says.

"You know what I need a girl day, I am going to call Mel this is just too much drama for me right now." Loren says and walks upstairs.

"Hey Mel can I come over?" Loren says.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Mel says worried.

"I just need to get away from all the drama, Chloe just showed up and I am really stresses out." Loren says.

"Nothing junk food, girl talk and movies can't cure." Mel says.

"I'll be over in 20 minutes." Loren says.

"K, bye." Mel says.

Loren gets changed into her black Capri's and pink tank top with her white sneakers. She packs some extra clothes and other stuff.

"I am going over Mel's I'll see you tomorrow." Loren says.

"Wait Loren." Eddie says.

"Wait for what Eddie your ex-girlfriend to run over me with a car again or to show up at our house. Maybe I should just wait for the paparazzi to come trampling over us all the time. I can't do this anymore Eddie I need some time to think." Loren says and grabs her bag.

"Loren what are you trying to say?" Eddie says.

"I need to be alone." Loren says and walks out.

**Mel's House**

Loren runs in crying.

"What happened Lo?" Mel says as she hugs her best friend

"I broke up with Eddie." Loren says.

"Why?" Mel says.

"I don't know, it is just I am overwhelmed I mean his ex-girlfriend hit me with a car and then paparazzi following me everywhere, then Chloe shows up again." Loren says.

"Oh Lo, Eddie couldn't help that his ex is crazy you need to go over there and make up with him." Mel says.

"Should I." Loren says.

"You love him and he loves you go and make up with him." Mel says.

"Thanks Mel you are the best." Loren says.

**Eddie Penthouse**

"Come in whoever you are." Eddie says.

"It's me." Loren says walking in.

"Oh, hey." Eddie says.

"I'm sorry." Loren runs over and hugs him.

"I'm sorry too." Eddie says and kisses her passionately.

"I love you so much." Loren says.

"I love you too don't ever leave me again." Eddie says.

"I promise."

**Thanks for reading everyone and check out my new story Love & Music. Review Please!**


	9. Please Read This !

**Hey everyone so this story is up for adoption PM if you want it and you can change anything you like. I can send you the chapters and you can upload the story in your account or you can send me the chapters and I can upload them. I know a lot of people like this story so whoever wants it can PM me if they need ideas or whatever. Let me know guys.**

**Love you all,**

**Layla**


	10. Adoption Update

**Hey everyone so the story is offficaly given away to kmh2300 ****she is a really great writer . Whatever she decides to do put it on her account or send me the chapters . It is all up to her when she wants to post a new chapter.**

**Thanks for your support on here and i hope you will support her too.**

**Layla**


End file.
